Phillip Bauer
Phillip Bauer was the father of Jack Bauer and Graem Bauer, and the grandfather of Kim and Joshua Bauer. Phillip founded BXJ Technologies, and served as its chairman before giving the position to his son Graem. He had a direct role in the conspiracy to kill President David Palmer and sell Sentox nerve gas to Russian separatists during Day 5. Also, he and his son worked together to cover up their BXJ's sale of five suitcase nukes to Abu Fayed in Day 6. According to Graem, Phillip was highly amorous even in his old age, and was involved with one unnamed blonde in particular at the time of Day 6. Before Day 6 Phillip often pressured his son Jack to join the family company BXJ Technologies. Ultimately, this caused Jack to run off and abandon the family. He started his own life, earning a position at CTU Los Angeles. Jack also married Teri and had one daugher, Kim. Unlike Jack, Graem stood by his father, and became a part of the company. Graem married Marilyn, the former love of Jack, and they had Josh together. Prior to the events of Day 5, Phillip conceived a plan to sell Sentox VX nerve gas to Russian separtists, and have it blow up in their faces. This would justify a stronger US military in Central Asia, and also increase the flow of oil. Members of the plot were Phillip's son Graem, President Charles Logan, Christopher Henderson, James Nathanson, and Walt Cummings. In the midst of Day 5's operation, President David Palmer learned about it and was assassinated. Both James Nathanson and Walt Cummings were exposed, with both of them dying as a result of it. Henderson was also exposed, and was eventually killed by Jack, who blamed Henderson for the death of Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. Despite Logan being exposed, he didn't implicate Graem, Phillip, or any of their associates. Despite Logan not implicating the Bauers in Palmer's assassination, Russian General Dmitri Gredenko learned about it and used this to blackmail Phillip. He wanted Suitcase nukes to be detonated in specific locations in the US, to make-up for the Soviet Union not using nucleaer weapons in the Cold War. Gredenko planned on having the Arabs, particulary Abu Fayed's terrorist cell, take the blame for it. Gredenko supplied the nuclear bombs to BXJ Technologies and Graem hired Darren McCarthy to oversee the dismantling and to recycle the bomb's components into nuclear energy productions. After being offered $3 million, McCarthy sold the bombs to Fayed. Phillip and Graem were working together to cover this up. Day 6 realize they have been betrayed.]] When Hamri Al-Assad gave the name Dmitri Gredenko to CTU Los Angeles, Chloe O'Brian looked up Gredenko's recent conatcts and found Phillip Bauer on the list. She shared this knowledge with Bill Buchanan, who then passed it on to Jack Bauer. Jack decided to handle this lead on his own and when Phillip's long-time butler Sam told Jack that his father went off somewhere, Jack decided to find out about his father's whereabouts from his brother, Graem Bauer. After interrogating Graem, Jack eventually learned that Graem hired Darren McCarthy to work for BXJ Technologies, and McCarthy ended up stealing five suitcase nukes from the company, eventually supplying them to terrorist Abu Fayed. Phillip was trying to make things right and cover the company's involvement up, in order to prevent Graem from facing prison time. When Jack and Graem arrived at the offices of Elegra Global, McCarthy's employer, Jack was taken by guards who were willing to kill them, but Phillip stopped them. Eventually Phillip agreed to get CTU involved in the situation, taking Jack's word that everything would end up right. Just as Jack was about to call, Graem ordered the guards to take the phone away, and Jack and Phillip were forced to surrender. They were brought to a van, and Graem told the guards to do what it takes. Once taken to a construction-site pre-arranged for both Phillip and Jack to be executed and thrown under a cement-truck, the killers ordered both to their knees. Phillip and Jack refused, eventually subduing one with Jack shooting the other via the first killer's pistol. Once he was taken to the ground, Phillip shot him once in the heart; killing him. From that moment, Phillip spent the remainder of the hour watching his son, Graem, as Jack interrogated him concerning information about the nukes. He intervened silently when Jack was about to kill Graem, and showed disdain for how their family turned out. Phillip went as far as apologizing to Jack for how he failed both of his sons in life. , before killing him.]] Once Jack left to consult with Bill about the information he learns concerning Graem's involvement in the events of Day 5, Phillip asked the remaining agents for a moment alone with his son. Phillip revealed his intimate knowledge about the events throughout the morning: he had arranged for Graem to willingly undergo torture to protect their company, and keep Jack away from the real threat by having him search Graem for information. Once he expressed how he believes that Graem isn't suitable for the important sacrifice ahead of him, he murdered his own son by injecting him with an overdose of the syringe used in the interrogation and smothers him by his hand. Pretending that Graem had a seizure, he called in Agent Burke for assistance. He accompanied Graem's body to CTU for the autopsy. Phillip takes Graem's cell phone and deleted a contact, Bryan Moore. Jack comes in and asks his father about his connection to Gredenko, and Phillip told him that Graem handled most of the dealings with him. Phillip then agreed to make some calls to executives, and see what he can dig up. Phillip then called his assisstant Liddy and told him that Gredenko was alive and somewhere in Los Angeles. Phillip warned him that they needed to find Gredenko before CTU, and kill him. When Phillip learned that Marilyn may be able to find Gredenko's location, he decided to take Josh to his house, and Marilyn agreed after getting permission from Bill Buchanan. .]] While trying to identify a house with Jack, Marilyn got a call from Phillip, who revealed that he killed Graem. Phillip warned Marilyn that he would harm Josh if she didn't follow his instructions. Phillip gave Marilyn an address to take Jack to, and he then checked into a hotel with Josh. After the house exploded, Phillip's men chased after Marilyn and Milo Pressman. Phillip was contacted by Kozelek, who confirmed that Jack was killed in the explosion. When Phillip asked about Marilyn, Kozelek informed him that she fled with a CTU agent and they were tracking them now. Kozelek revealed he believed the agent wasn't trained in field operations, but Phillip still voiced his disapproval. Josh also became suspicious of his grandfather's suspicious phone calls and weird behavior. Kozelek called Phillip back and told him he had Marilyn, but she refused to give up Gredenko's location. After talking to Marilyn himself, Phillip ordered Kozelek to bring her to the hotel. Josh overheard the conversation and heard his grandfather tell Marilyn that he would go in the next room and kill him. Worried for his safety, Josh tried to sneak out of the room, but Phillip caught him. Claiming he wanted to get a soda, Phillip took out a gun and told him, "No one's life is worth the destruction of everything I've built." Phillip realized that Jack was alive and was forcing Kozelek's hand. After Jack and Marilyn arrived in the hotel room, Phillip called and told them to look out of the window. When Jack offered to surrender himself in exchange for Josh's release, Phillip agreed to the terms and had Jack meet him in the building across the street. After it was confirmed that Jack was unarmed, Phillip let Josh go. Phillip demanded for his son to get on his knees, getting ready to execute him. Phillip revealed that Gredenko learned about his involvement in Palmer's assassination and used that to blackmail him. When Jack told Phillip to stop lying to him about being a patriot, Phillip told his son he was smarter than Graem. Jack then confessed to why he left the family all of those years ago, only to discover Phillip was no longer there. Phillip left behind a PDA with a number on it, Jack called it and was shocked when he came into contact with Charles Logan. Appearances Day 6 Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip